


The American Born Double Oh

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: The Prompts [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bad Use of British Slang, M/M, Non-Canon Compliant: James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Thomas McCormick had not fit in most of his life.  Was it surprising that working in the Double Oh program with MI6 wasn't any different?  Maybe possibly though that doesn't matter as much as he thinks it does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Original Male Character prompt on Rough Trade, and my first attempt at trying something within the James Bond Universe. 
> 
> I am not British, and my knowledge of British slang is completely dependent on Google. My apologies if I FUBARd it.

Thomas McCormick was not the typical Double Oh. He was aware of this.  He looked more like a college professor most times than the other suave agents in the program.  While they were brash and oozed sex appeal, he was quiet and contemplative.  He liked assessing a scene on his own before going in.  Observation was his forte, and he hated rushing into anything.  He found that the latter caused mistakes.  He didn’t make mistakes.  It was one of the reasons he was assigned to the elite position, when he was so far out of character from the others.  Hell, he wasn’t even British.

 

Born in a small town in upstate New York in the US, he immigrated with his mother to Scotland after his father died.  He’d been a soldier whom she’d met as a teenage girl, and quickly fallen in love with.  She’d moved to the states to please him, but never really liked it.  She was too used to her quaint village where she knew everyone, and didn’t have to lock her doors.  She never really felt safe even in the small town his father had moved them to.

 

While most of the other agents spent their teenaged years playing sports, he’d buried himself in libraries pursuing academic endeavors.  His mother, as well as everyone else in his life, assumed that he’d be going to university.  However, he’d always had his own plans.  His father had been his hero, and he’d idolized everything about him.  Just because he was quiet and loved to learn, didn’t mean that he didn’t have other ambitions, as well.  So, the day he turned 18 he’d enlisted.  Then went home to break the news to his mother.  She’d been devastated.  She’d always supported him though, and this was no different.

 

He hadn’t suddenly fit in, and it hadn’t been easy.  He’d worked hard though, and quickly showed that despite his quiet nature he was in no way submissive.  He simply preferred to wait to speak until it was necessary, and heaven help you if you got on his bad side.  People always assumed that he was quite intelligent, and they would be correct.  He’d learned a wide array of things in the years he’d spent hiding in libraries, and had no qualms about using that vast knowledge to protect himself or those around him.

 

Quickly, he’d rose up the ranks.  Eventually moving into an officer position.  Then from there he’d caught the eye of someone in military intelligence, and from there caught the eye of someone high up at SIS.  Some things never changed though. He never quite fit in with those around him, and being a Double 0 was no different.  He was generally assigned missions that the others would not fit into.  Things that needed a gentler touch.  Situations that needed some care and thought.  He was no less deadly than his co-workers.  He just took his time with the killing and seducing was all.

 

Currently he was standing within Q-Branch watching Alec Treveylan aka 006 check in his kit with the Quartermaster.  Or, at least that was what they were calling it, although there wasn’t much left.  Thomas took great pride in making sure he returned as much of his technology as possible.  Q-Branch worked hard on the gadgets that they passed out, and he did his best to treat them with the care they deserved.  Unlike 006 and 007 who almost always lost or broke most of their kit, Thomas was proud to know that his kits were almost always returned entirely enact.

 

“003, I can assist you over here if you’re ready, man.”

 

Nodding his acknowledgement, Thomas tried to hold back his blush as he headed to R aka Q’s right hand man, and the only other American born employee at MI6.  Anthony Paddington formerly Anthony DiNozzo Jr. had, like him, immigrated as a child. 

 

In his case, his mother brought him home when she’d discovered that she was ill.  She’d left her husband, and Tony’s father, behind not willing to entrust her child’s care with him.  It was well known that R’s father was a criminal.  There were dozens of rumors as to just how the conman had ended up on the wrong end of 006’s ire.  In Thomas’ opinion, most of them were ludicrous.  This was where his own observational skills came in handy.

 

Anthony DiNozzo, unlike Thomas, looked and acted exactly like the others in the Double Oh Program.  He had model level good looks.  His smile could make just about anyone weak in the knees, and it was said that he could charm even the old M who had never been known for falling under the spell of her agents.  Along with his physical advantages though he had an amazingly high IQ, and had been determined to be everything that his father was not.  His position in Q-Branch surprised people as much as Thomas’ within the Double Oh program.

 

Most people assumed Tony was fucking either 006 or 007.  If they were, Thomas guessed it was one of those friends with benefits arrangements.  The three men were as thick as thieves, and Alec in particular was known to crash in Tony’s spare room when he was in town in lieu of having his own place.  Being the agent most likely to be assigned the long term undercover jobs, Thomas guessed the Russian born Brit simply didn’t see the sense in messing with a flat.  He couldn’t say that he blamed him.

 

“Good evening, R,” he greeted placing his kit on the table.  He was proud that the only item not returned was the explosive, which hadn’t been expected to be brought back.

 

“Now, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?”

 

“That would not be professional I think,” Thomas offered shyly.  He noted that Alec was paying attention to them, probably having grown tired of irritating the quartermaster.

 

“I don’t see why not, Tommy Threesome,” Tony teased smiling.

 

“After all one of these days you’re going to accept one of my date requests, and then we’re going to really test that whole professionalism shtick of yours.”

 

Thomas sighed knowing that his cheeks were growing red.  To be honest, he would like to do nothing more than to accept R’s offers.  If he could only figure out why the gorgeous man wanted to spend time with him, maybe then he could feel secure that this wasn’t some kind of set up.

 

“Alec, maybe you should take a gander at this kit.  THIS is what your kit is supposed to look like when you return it.  Maybe you should take some lessons from Tommy Terrific here.”  Tony teased, and Thomas fought to keep himself from blushing, again. 

 

Feeling the other 00 come over to peer over his shoulder, he fought not to flinch.  To be honest, Alec was the one who intimidated him the most.  He was also the one that Thomas longed to be friends with the most.  He liked the man’s ready laugh, and the ease with which he smiled.  He just wasn’t sure about the equally ready temper, or the ease with which he was known to blow things up.

 

“Bloody hell, Tom!  You’re making the rest of us look bad!  What kind of rubbish is that?  Going for that gold watch or something, mate?  Hey! What the hell is that in his kit?  You told me I couldn’t try out the new laser toy!”  

 

When the other agent slapped him on the back laughing playfully, Thomas just barely kept himself from being flung over the table.  At 5’7” he was only a mere 3 inches shorter than 006, but the other man was definitely more muscular than him.  So, most times it felt like those 3 inches might as well be 12.

 

“Maybe you should take care to immolate 003’s good example, 006,” the quartermaster chided, and Thomas couldn’t help but feel slightly proud.

 

“If you took as good of care with your equipment as Thomas did, you would find that I would be more willing to let you _‘try the new toys’,_ as you say.  Now, be gone with you, and take Thomas with you.  R and I have much better things to do than stroke egos.  003, well done on the kit as well as the assignment.  The information is turning out to be most valuable.”

 

Thomas nodded, and was surprised when 006 pulled him out of the room.  “Come on, mate.  I’ll buy you lunch, and you can give me some tips on how you manage to bring all the toys back.”

 

An hour later, Thomas was trying to figure out what alternate reality he’d been dropped into.  When he was a kid he used to sneak into the TV room late at night, so that he could watch old reruns of the Twilight Zone.  He was pretty sure he was living an episode now.

 

“Earth to Tommy,” Alec called drawing his attention, and Thomas shook his head coming back to the present.

 

“My apologies, Alec,” Thomas offered quietly. 

 

“I was daydreaming.  Can I ask you a question about… R?”

 

Looking up, he noticed the smile on the other Double Oh’s face, as the man leaned back in his chair.  “Of course!  Can’t promise that I’ll answer.  Tony’s my mate. So, I won’t betray a confidence, but otherwise I’ll do my best.”

 

“So, you two are friends then?  It seemed as if you were, and the rumors say that you two and James are close but... I wasn’t sure.”

 

“Tony’s a right daft twat, even if he does like that bloody American football better than real football.  Let’s me shack up in his flat between assignments.  It’s one of the few things the rumors have true.  Say, are you ever going to put him out of his misery, and go out with the bloke?”

 

“So, he’s serious about that?”  Thomas asked.  The last hour had done nothing but increase his want to be able to call the suave 006 his friend, and his instincts were screaming that the man was more than trustworthy.

 

“Like a heart attack as he’d say.  He’s only been going on about you forever.  Do me a favor, and say yes next time, huh?  You know the rest of us don’t bite, Tommy. Lest not unless you ask us to.”  The leering grin on the man’s face had Thomas rolling his eyes.

 

“I apologize if I have been standoffish,” Thomas offered quietly.  “It’s just that I know I am not exactly cut from the same cloth as most of the rest of you Double Oh’s.”

 

“What does that have to do with it?”  Alec asked huffing. 

 

“It isn’t as if we care ‘bout anything but you gettin’ your assignments done, and treating the boffins right.  I’ll admit that I get right pissy if I find out that someone’s being thickheaded and pushing them around.  Q gets right pissy when that happens, and I like getting laid when I’m in town.”

 

Thomas blinked looking at him.  “You… but I thought 007 was…”

 

Alec’s face scrunched up looking annoyed.  “Long story short, James messed around and broke Q’s heart. Didn’t last ‘cause James is a real thickhead.  Can’t get out of his own way, but I’m not gonna complain. Got the Quartermaster for myself in the end.  Hey, this is all between us now, Tommy boy, right?  You seem like a right decent bloke, and I think you’ll fit into our little circle just fine. Just do me a favor, and put Tony out of his misery, alright?  One thickhead in the group is enough!”

 

Thomas nodded shyly, and accepted Alec’s gentle teasing as the man continued to needle him.  So, Q wasn’t dating 007, but 006 instead.  R really did want to date him, and 006 wanted to be friends.  Things were looking up for Britain’s only American born Double Oh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OC is pictured as Rob Benedict and inspired by this picture by Stardust & Melancholy.
> 
>  


End file.
